


Execution on Christmas

by genderbendqueen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 14th Noah - Freeform, Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Angst, BAMF Allen Walker, BAMF Lenalee, BAMF lavi, Bad black order, Confused Kanda, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Feels, Fem!Allen, Female Allen Walker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Nea Walker - Freeform, Nightmares, Noah Family - Freeform, Noah!Allen, Possible poker pair, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rule 63, Torture, attempted humor, crown clown - Freeform, evil black order, good millennium earl, slowish start, undecided pairing - Freeform, will add more later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not a monster" he whispered into her ear<br/>"Then why do they keep treating me like one?" Tears sliding down her cheeks<br/>"Because your different" ghosted across her ears as she was pulled into his warm embrace</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> hey welcome to execution hope you enjoy it

_“Allen run!”_

**_“NEAH! What’s going on?”_ **

_“Their coming for you. You have to run!”_

**_“Who’s coming?”_ **

_“There’s no time to explain. Stop being stubborn and use the Ark.”_

**_“I don’t understand and you know I can’t use the Ark!”_ **

_“IF YOU DON’T LEAVE NOW YOU'RE GONNA DIE!”_

**_“Wha-“_ **

_ “ALLEN WALKER YOU ARE HEREBY ACCUSED OF TREASON AGAINST THE BLACK ORDER!” _

**_“WHAT!”_ **

_“USE THE ARK HURRY!!”_

**_“WHAT TREASON!”_ **

_ “Collaborating with the Noah and revealing black order secrets”   _

**_“I have done nothing to be branded with that accusation”_ **

_“Hurry up! I don’t wanna lose you to.”_

**_“WHAT ARE YOU DOING. LET ME GO I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!!! LAVI, LENALEE STOP THEM IM INNOCENT!”_ **

_ “Seems like your friends don’t believe so anymore **MISS**. Walker” _

_“ALLEN ALLEN WHAT'S GOING ON OI ANSWER ME. ALIAH!!!”_

**_TBC_ **


	2. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT ITS AN UPDATE!!!!

Chapter 1

_“Allen, Hey Aliah answer me!”_

“Neah what’s going on?” I ask weakly

_“I don’t know they cut our communication off somehow. How are you feeling?” he asked worriedly_

“Like shit but I’ll survive”

Neah chuckled at that “ _I certainly hope so”_

Smiling to myself I looked around the place where I was being contained. It was a bland colorless room with very little light and little places for people to be chained up against the room. I was chained against the wall opposite of the door. 

I attempted to move my left hand in a more comfortable position only to find that it wasn’t moving. Looking at it I noticed that it was completely bound; probably the work of the crows. 

//weird was I wearing this before?// I questioned myself before noticing that my chest seemed a bit larger than before. I brought my right hand up to feel for the bandages that almost always covered my chest. And found nothing.

Blushing to the tips of my roots and then some, I screamed startling Neah.

_“What’s going on? Are you okay!”_

“NO IM NOT SOMEONE BASTARD SWITCHED OUT MY CLOTHES WHILE I WAS KNOCKED OUT!” I wailed in embarrassment and misery

_“THAT’S IT! JESUS CHRIST GIRL YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!”_

“GAVE YOU A HEART ATTACK FOR FUCK SAKES I COULD HAVE BEEN MOLOSTED!”

_“Aliah calm down. I doubt they would do that to you” Neah laughed “you’re too tomboyish for guys to want to do anything like **that** towards you.” _

“You’re an asshole you know that right? And aren’t you supposed to say encouraging things to boost my confidence not down play it? Some uncle you are” I pouted   

_“Your just jealous” he teased_

“Of what?”

_“My good looks” he said smugly_

“You do remember that we share the same body right!?”

He went completely silent.

“You forgot didn’t you?”

_“S-s-s-shut up!”_

I could tell that he was blushing pretty good right now and with the stutter he was like a school girl asking out her crush.

I giggled “You know you can be really stupid sometimes uncle.”

 _“Sure, sure just pick on your uncle now why don’t ya” his_ playful tone gone he asked _“what are you going to do?”_

My smile slipped off my face “I don’t know…I can’t even move my left arm, crows are probably waiting just outside that door and plus I don’t even know where we are!”

I was scared, confused and **very** close to panicking. “What’s going on Neah why do they think I betrayed them? We haven’t done anything wrong… Right?”

_“I don’t know baby girl but just remember keep walking don’t stop. We’ll get through this we always do. Just look on the brighter side lenalee, Lavi and possibly Kanda could be trying to get you out.”_

“I guess” I mumbled

We sat there in silence for a good long while before the door opened letting in blinding light.

 “Miss. Walker” I heard Leverrier say sweetly “You have a guest”

 TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Shielding my eyes from the light coming through the door I turned to see who these guests he was talking about were.  I had a bad feeling about it but kept it to myself knowing that showing fear would only encourage the Hitler-like man. A silhouette walked in before the door closed leaving the two of us with barely any light.

Taking my hand from my eyes I looked to see who had come in and much to my surprise it was Kanda! His long hair done up in its usual ponytail, the scowl on his face seem a bit deeper than normal and mugen sitting menacingly on his hip.

_“I’ll leave you two alone for now I’ll be back in a bit” Neah said quietly before leaving towards the ark._

 “Hello Bakanda whatch ya up to? Come to join me in my lovely new…Quarters!” I asked cheerfully

“It’s more than you deserve” he spoke coldly “Traitor”

Settling into my poker face I looked him right in the eye “What makes you say that?” I wouldn’t show him how much his words had hurt.

“You know what you did. You’re a traitors Noah pretending to be an exorcist. WHAT WAS IT ALL A JOKE! WHAT ABOUT YOUR INNOCENCE IS THAT A LIE TOO?” By this point he was yelling.

// A lie…a joke? No! Why would he think that?//

“Why would I fake it? How could I fake it?” I asked him emotionlessly “The stupid thing is attached to my god damn arm”

“TO PLAY WITH US LIKE ALL OTHER NOAHS THEN LAUGH IN OUR FACES WHEN YOU HURT US. YOU TELL ME YOU’RE THE DAMN NOAH BASTARD!”

“I’m not a Noah” I forced out. My face betraying nothing and for once I was glad that Neah had decided to leave me alone for a little while.

His glare could have melted titanium “You sure as hell don’t sound convincing”

“I shouldn’t have to be. Why should I try to convince people of what I am not when it’ll just fall onto deft ears”

“Whatever you’re execution date is coming up soon. We can all watch you burn.”

“EXACUTION! WHAT WHEN!” I shouted in hopes of being answered

“December 25” With that he walked out leaving my composure to crumble. Pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapping my right arm around them head bowed so that my hair covered my face. Slowly rocking back and forth I silently sobbed as tears burned their trail down my face.

Asking god as to why he had forsaken and left me to die. I felt warmth encircle me and a slight pressure as if being hugged.

_“It’s no use talking to someone who doesn’t listen Aliah. You of all people should know that baby girl... You’re not alone though remember that, okay? ”_

Nodding my head I listened as he quietly sung to me.

_ I remember tears streaming down your face _

_ When I said I’d never let you go. _

_ When  all those shadows almost killed your light _

_ I remember you said don’t leave me alone _

_ But all that dead and gone and past tonight _

_ Just close your eyes the sun is going down _

_ You’ll be alright no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning light  _

_ You and I’ll be safe and sound  _

_ Don’t you dare look out you window  Darling everything’s on fire _

_ The war outside our door keeps raging on _

_ Hold on to this lullaby even when the music’s gone ,Gone _

_ Just close your eyes the sun is going down _

_ You’ll be alright no one can hurt you now _

_ Come morning  light you and I’ll be safe and sound  _

_ Ooooh,oooh,oh,oh,oooh,ooh _

It was the first time someone had ever sung to me and through my tears and sadness I smiled. His voice made me feel like someone loved and cared for me. That I wasn’t going to be knocking on deaths door. Like I wasn’t betrayed by the people I loved and protected.

_ Just close your eyes _

_ You’ll be alright _

_ Come morning light _

_  You and I’ll be safe and sound  _

 “Thank you Neah”

 _“Any time baby girl.”_  He whispered like a father to his daughter.

“Why do you call me that?” I asked as my tears slowed to a stop.

_“What, baby girl?”_

“That and Aliah?” I was genuinely curious he had called me that ever since he appeared in my mind after the incident on the ark.

 _“Well”_ he began _“ When I was alive…I had a wife she had bright red hair that when it shone it the light it looked like a rose. Her eyes were blueish sliver and they sparkled similar to how a diamonds would. Her skin was a pale ivory. She was the most beautiful women I had ever laid eyes on.”_

“It sounds like you really loved her” I smiled

_“ I did we were so happy, so excited. We had a baby girl  named her Aliah, Ally for short, she was my baby girl  barely listened to her mother and was all giggles and smiles when I was around and not with the other Noah’s she was my light. Her and her mother. But she was only a year old when I died and Summer my wife had died shortly after I had…Shot  protecting Aliah from a robber. I don’t know what happened to my daughter but you remind me of her and you and her names are so similar she would be around your age as well._

“I’m sorry.”

_“Why are you sorry? You didn’t shoot her! Besides It was a long time ago.”_

“It doesn’t matter how long ago it was losing your family! That pain never goes away we just get used to it. I know I lost the only person I had as a family and  ended up destroying him again after bringing him back.”

_“I guess your right”_

His voice sounded shaky like he was holding back tears. The air was filled with sadness and pain. The only sound was of the chains rattling.

“We must be cursed or something” I joked lamely  

_“I know I’m sure as hell not. You on the other hand yes you are how else would you explain that nasty ass scar on your face and your bad luck huh?”_

“Hey” I said indigently “I happen to think my scar looks cool.”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you like it? Neah’s wife is kinda sorta based off my best friend and Allen when he was a kid before bringing Mana back. Remember please review it’s a lovely thing to do


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys sorry for takin so long to update i lost all my chapters and plans when my laptop decided to bite the dust but heres number 4 hope you enjoy

Harsh panting filled the room. The sound coming from someone bound to a chair while two men broke the person's fingers one by one. On the other side of the room was a Hitler-like man smirking every time a pained noise bounced off the room. Rising his right hand the two crows back away from the young lady on the chair.

"Now Miss. Walker are you gonna answer my question?" He asked with a smile. "Where are the other Noah's?"

Allen shivered in fear but eyes steeled in defiance." Tim buck two" she spat.

Gesturing to the two crows standing on the side of the silverette, the two swiftly moved to her side one held her leg out with the other stomped on her knee successfully shattering it.

Tears sprang to Allen's eyes but she didn't look away didn't make a sound just glared at the man smirking at her.

Next the crows twisted her already swollen ankle back until a cry of pain escaped. Her Noah trying the best it could to repair her damaged body. They had been asking her questions for 2 hours so far 3 of her ribs had been broken and a few cracked or bruised, A shattered knee cap, a twisted ankle and one hell of a splitting headache.

Even if she answered their questions truthfully she would probably still get this kind of treatment after all Leverrier had always hated her guts and would have willingly killed her as soon as she was declared a noah if she hadn't been an exorcist and still useful to the order.

"To be honest Miss. Walker I had more faith in you" He said feign remorse "If you had just answered our questions then this wouldn't have happened to you. After all you are one of our most valued exorcists"

The red clocked men had backed away from her and went to the other end of the room where a table sat. What was on that table was still unknown to the young girl.

Taking a deep shaky breath she forced herself up from the slouched position on the metal chair tears gone before they could have thought to fall and smiled.

"Most valued exorcist…What a fucking honor how could I ever repay you." Sarcasm heavy in her voice. "If this is how you treat one of your top exorcists then I would have loved to see how you treat the lower ones. After all were just replaceable to you. Tools for your war and when we've outlived our usefulness you use us for your sick games. I HEARD WHAT YOU DID TO LENALEE AND ALL THE OTHER FEMALES IN THIS SHITTY ESTABLISHMENT YOU STUPID SON OF A BIT -" the silverette was cut off by a boot in her gut. Knocking her chair down on its side.

Hitting her head on the cement she laughed like a mad man and spit onto the polished shoe that sat in front of her "IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT YOU FUCKTARD! A PROSTITUTE (1) CAN HIT HARDER THAN YOU!" she screamed

Leverrier delivered another kick to her this time hitting her in the chest. He was livid his face showed every ounce of pure hatred for the young girl on the floor still laughing

"ALLEN DON'T TAUNT HIM!" Neah yelled making her jump.

Throughout the entire 2 hours she had been confined to the chair he hadn't said a word to her. Preferring to keep quiet in the background and to be ready when she needed to be consoled and heal her as much as he could.

/Why he's a pathetic sack of shit and knows it/ She stated before asking the man above her "Aren't you?"

"Aren't I what?" he glared

"A sack of shit" that innocent statement was followed with "And you take it out on other people. You got daddy issues don't you? Oh that's just great the sack of shit has daddy issues." Mad laughter echoed through the cell as the crows came back.

Hauling the girl up, one slid behind the chair and held it down while the other kneeled in front of her and poised a knife at her left eye.

"You know what to do" The Hitler-like man said before leaving the room

While walking down the stone corridor a scream of agony echoed long and loud. Smirking the man thought the lesson would be clear to the young lady. Never disrespect your superior.

The door shut and Allen was left alone, curled up against the wall trying to ride out the pain that racked her body…especially in her eyes. The torture had finally stopped less than half an hour ago inflicting one last wound on the young girls body. The one who had treated the worst of her wounds had just left. Shaking she still saw the blade as it slid across her eyes tearing the sensitive nerves and optical sensors causing her a darkness only the blind had.

"Neah?" she asked in a quiet whisper "are you there?"

"Yes baby girl I'm here" He replied as if talking to a scared animal.

"I'm sorry"

"Baby you have nothing to be sorry about…this isn't your fault"

"Okay" she sniffled "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Aliah"

"Where'd you learn to play the piano?"

"Well" Neah began "Funny thing is Mana taught me"

There was a long silence hanging in the air and Neah was worried that he had upset the young girl but before he could ask what was wrong she spoke up

"WOW really!" She spoke brimming with excitement "I never knew he could play"

"Why the sudden burst of joy there aliah? When we usually talk about Mana you get all depressed"

"I don't know" The exorcist paused thinking about what her uncle asked "Maybe it's because I'm learning something new about the man I called my father."

A mischievous grin appeared on the young women's face "That or I'm going crazy…After all I AM talking to a voice in my head"

"Hey I am not just some voice in your head I am THE voice in your head so you have to listen to me." Neah joked sticking his tongue out (Metaphorically of course)

"Am I going crazy?" The whitette asked innocently

Neah paused thinking on how to respond. His niece's little outburst with Leverrier would probably be seen as an act of insanity but he knew differently. It was a defense mechanism no one would want anything to do with a girl who seemed crazy. Besides giving her a good punch or two.

"Don't you know crazy is the best kind of person?"

"Best kind of person!? Uncle you speak as if you know."

"Ahh but I do know baby girl who do you think corrupted you dear old dad" The Noah joked.

"I disagree there Neah. You might have started it but I drove him completely nutters." Allen said smugly

"With your eating habits you can drive anyone nutters"

Allen paused thinking about the long list of people before coming up with one.

"Almost anyone. I'm surprised that jerry's still completely sane."

"I don't think he's completely sane I mean have you seen his hair! (2)"

"His hair is rather different. But who am I to say anything after all my hair's white"

"Yes, Yes you're an old man." The 14th said dismissively

"WHAT OLD MAN! TAKE THAT BACK NEAH!"

The bickering lasted for a few moments until the sound of the door unlocking cut all form of conversation. It felt like hours before the door finally opened.

"Allen?" A voice whispered as if they were afraid that they got the wrong room.

"Who's there?" Allen asked harshly.

"It's me Lavi" The voice replied ignoring the defense.

"Lavi!? What are you doing here you're going to get in trouble" concern for the man she called her 'brother' deep in her voice.

"I know I'm sorry but I had to see if you were alright little sis. Besides they can't really do anything to me since I'm a bookman… or apprentice anyway"

"It's true they can't harm him" Neah supplied "Do you want me to leave?"

Allen nodded her head in acknowledgement at what Neah had said "Yes please" she said quietly

"What?" questioned Lavi.

Realizing her mistake she was quick to cover up "yes your right…I guess they can't do anything to you"

She could tell Lavi was walking towards her which caused her to tense up.

"Ya okay moyashi?" he asked while sitting down beside her.

Relaxing for a moment she nodded her head and mumbled a quick "yes"

"So…" he began "why'd they lock you in here?"

A startled laugh escaped her lips "That's kind of a stupid question don't you think Lavi?"

A rustle of clothes told her that he was fidgeting probably wanting to say something but deciding against it. "Yeah I guess that was kinda stupid" from the sound of his voice I could tell he was smiling goofily.

"What are you really here for Lavi?"

"What you don't believe that I came down here ta see if you're alright? You are my little sister after all"

"Bookman wouldn't have let you come down here if it wasn't part of your duties as his apprentice." She replied closing her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before the energetic man spoke up again

"Hey ally-chan what's wrong with your eyes?"

She paused stunned by his question she didn't think her temporary blindness was that obvious. Sighing she thought that, that was what he was so nervous to ask her and simply replied with "Leverrier"

"What did he do?" The redheaded exorcist sounded rather angry "Has he done anything else?"

Smiling at her friends concern she turned her head in is general direction she opened her eyes so that he could see the line running across them "What do you think?"

"That fuckin man needs to die" Happy persona gone replaced with a man pleading for retribution for what was done to his 'Sister' "What about your left eye will it be able to heal?

"It's only temporary…crown clowns trying to fix it" It wasn't a full lie crown clown and Neah were both trying to help her regain her sight. Uncomfortable with the conversation Allen switched topics "So what's been going on in the order?"

His persona switched yet again causing Allen to question if the man had a Bipolar disorder. But was thankful that she was able to take his mind off of it "Nothing much The Central bastards have come in an taken over…The missions are getting more dangerous and with both you and Timothy out of commission there's not much in the way of a break"

"Wait what happened with Timothy?!" The whitette asked in concern.

"Oh He and Cloud were ambushed by 2 level 4's luckily back up was able to get them but Timothy got pretty injured… He's gonna be fine though" the redhead said quickly before the lithe girl could worry more.

With a sigh of relief she smiled thanking whatever god was out there, that her little friend was gonna be ok.

Lavi and Allen talked for a little while before he had to go but not before Allen made him promise that he wasn't going to risk visiting again. He rather hesitantly complied. Once the energetic redhead was gone and the door shut and locked did the girl finally feel her uncles presence come back.

"How was your visit?" He questioned softly

"It was good" was the somber reply

"Just good?"

She didn't answer him just preferred to sit and deal sadness that came with the redheads leave. While the same question that she had since day one of her imprisonment came back.

/Why me?/

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Neah had tried to cheer the young girl up but nothing worked she just sat there her sightless eyes staring blankly ahead. Sighing he left her alone retreating back to the ark. A small smile graced his lips as he walked in the blinding white of the city. Of course only Allen could see him so he was in no danger of being found. Humming as he walked towards the large tower off in the distance.

It didn't take him long to reach the piano room since he knew all the short cuts and passages that would make it a shorter walk than what the exorcists would have to travel. But that didn't matter since only a select few were welcomed inside the small room and weren't going to be booted out upon entering it. With a sigh he flopped down onto the red couch resting his hands behind his head continuing to hum.

"I'm worried about her" An air light voice confessed.

Startled Neah stopped humming and sat up looking over to the piano bench where a figure sat. It was a girl with long white hair crimson painting the tips of it, Skin as pale as the walls of the ark and sliver eyes much like his beloved niece. Wearing a white billowy dress and a cape lined with fur. Her left arm was a black claw.

"I know I am to Crown" The darker skinned Noah said to the innocence sitting at the piano. "Be careful with that piano" he added after a second thought.

"Hey! I'm not that careless" Huffed the god crystal

"Are too! Remember what happened last time you were here without Allen!?" Neah argued back settling back down on the couch.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT" She whined

"Ya are too crown don't try to deny it" He threw out carelessly. "You god crystals can't seem to be careful you destroy everything in your path"

Neah heard a sniffle behind him turning over he saw crown clown with tears gathering in her big silver eyes. Guilt overwhelmed him with a sigh he sat up and walked over to the innocence sitting down beside her and threw an arm over her slim shoulders in a one armed hug.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry that was uncalled for" The Burnette apologized. "Forgive me?"

"Jerk" she mumbled into his chest hugging him back but being careful of her claw.

"Hey I said I was sorry"

"You're still a jerk"

"Are not"

"Are too!"

"Are no- hey didn't we just have this argument" The Noah asked pulling back a bit "Anyway back on track about Allen"

"What should we do? Her eyes are the most injured right now and if we both focus on healing her then she should be able to see clearly within the next few weeks." Informed the whitette

"Yes but there's also her other injuries and if those aren't treated soon then they could do more damage than her eyes would." Contemplated the Noah.

The two sat on the piano bench in silence thinking on what they would be able to do for their young charge. Absentmindedly Neah started playing the piano. His fingers slowly making out the tune he had been humming earlier.

"I GOT IT!" Yelled crown clown scaring the Noah right off the bench. "Nice song by the way"

"Got what?" The darker skinned man asked pulling himself up.

"How we can help Allen"

"Then please by all means share while I get over my heart attack!" Sardonically replied Neah.

"You'll live" The innocence said looking over at the man settling back down on the bench "Anyway why don't you focus on her eyes since I can't do all that much because I'm still sealing her heart and I'll focus on her cut's and the minor stuff"

Neah sat there staring at the lady and laughed "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Hey! Why do you say that!?" She yelled indignantly.

"That's what we've been doing this whole time"

"Really I thought we were both focusing on her eyes!?"

Neah sighed as he felt a headache coming on. Dealing with crown clown some days could really get to someone. Even though she appeared as a young adult she sometimes had the mentality of a little kid.

"Let's just go with your idea then Crown" Surrendered the Noah I will focus on her eyes and you focus on her other injuries…sound good?"

"Yup" Smiled the innocence.

There was a long stretch of silence both caught up in their own thoughts. Wondering why Crown was so quiet he turned to look at what she was up to. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. Crown's sliver eyes were shut and a peaceful smile fluttered across her face, her waist length long white red hair was danced slightly in the light breeze that was always present in the ark.

/She's beautiful…How can something so destructive be so-/

"Can u play something for me Neah…Please" The sound startled Neah as he blushed at his thoughts

/where the hell did that come from/ he thought before answering the whitette "Ya sure what do ya want to hear?"

"Doesn't matter"

Turning to face the piano Neah took a deep breath before setting his fingers on the keys and playing. A pleasant melody filled the room.

I've heard there was a secret chord (1)   
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah  
Hallelujah

Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Baby I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

There was a time you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in with you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
It's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who has seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

You say I took the name in vain  
I don't even know the name  
But if I did, well really, what's it to you?  
There's a blaze of light in every word  
It doesn't matter which you heard  
The holy or the broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

I did my best, it wasn't much  
I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch  
I've told the truth, I didn't come to fool you  
And even though it all went wrong  
I'll stand before the Lord of Song  
With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah

When Neah finished the innocence beside him could only stare at him in awe completely speechless.

"That was…That….It…b-beautiful" was all she could say.

"Thank ya little lady"

The two fell into easy conversation like old friends that met for coffee instead of two people from opposite sides of a war. Crown sat through all of Neah's tales of when he was alive her eyes full of excitement and happiness.

"Sounds like you had fun with your brother" The young lady said wistfully

"Yeah it was f-"Neah's sentence was cut off with a pained gasp as his hand flew to his chest "W-we need to get back!"

The Noah managed between gasps of air as he ran to the door of the piano room. Crown Clown right behind him.

"Why Neah, what's going on!?" she asked confused as they ran.

Neah ignored her and rounded a corner before stopping. In front of the two was a door covered in what looked like chains with a dark aurora leaking out of it. Crown Clown didn't even know that a door like this existed within the white city of the ark.

The darker skinned man placed him hand on the door and closed his eyes focusing his energy to break the chains blocking anyone from using the door. A minute later there was a snap and the heavy dark matter covered metal fell to the ground with a loud "boom". That done the Noah turned to the innocence.

"Crown" he started with complete urgency "I need you to go through this door and get help"

/Help! What kind of help would be on the other end of that door!?/ instincts screamed at her that it was a trap but her mind knew differently. Neah would never harm her…Right?

"No not till you tell me what's going on Neah!"

The Noah flinched as if in great pain "Crown we don't have time for this I have to stop Allen SHE'S ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING TERRIBLE!"

"Something terrible, WHAT IF THAT'S THE CASE WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE!?"

Neah was getting frustrated that she couldn't sense the urgency of the situation. "We can't stop her ourselves. You need to get the other Noah's or we just might lose her."

"Me, Why can't you? You're a Noah yourself"

"THEY CANNOT SEE ME, ONLY ALLE CA N IT'S THE SAME WITH THE OTHER HOSTS. SO IF YOU HAVE ANY OTHER IDEAS THE PRAY TELL HOW THE HELL IM SUPPOSE TO TELL THEM WE NEED HELP WHEN THEY CAN'T EVEN SEE ME!"

Neah hadn't meant to yell. Just the pain of being forcefully awakened and the fact that something was blocking communication between host and Noah. Made him desperate.

"O-okay I'll go…what do I tell them?" She whimpered scared at the thought of being destroyed again.

The man sighed with relief "That Allen's being forced to awaken" pulling the young innocence into a hug he quickly apologized "I'm sorry crown I wouldn't make you do this if I had a different choice. Please forgive me"

Declining to answer the older man she just nodded her head and returned the hug holding back her tears. Kissing her cheek Neah released her but not before whispering "Good luck" in her ear. Neah Walker then ran back to his host as fast as he could leaving the white innocence at the dark purple almost black door. Taking a deep breath she lifted her head and opened the door.

/Well here goes nothing/ she thought before stepping into the black abyss.

time leap backwards

Allen sat there in complete silence not even noticing her Noah's presence leaving her. Her blank eyes once again staring straight ahead seeing nothing. She stayed like that for a good 10 minutes before she heard the lock to her cell unlatch again.

Turning her head to look in the direction of the door she listened, waiting for the door to open. A few minutes the heavy metal door creaked open and steps were heard. There were a few minutes of silence before someone spoke.

"Walker" It was Leverrier, his voice harsh and smug.

"How can I help you sir?" She asked condescendingly "Interrogation already I thought you had your fill today?"

"Oh we are Ms. Walker as much as I would like to continue our little talks… as the saying goes all good things must come to an end"

The Hitler like man then snapped his fingers in a command for people to enter. 2 pairs of boots clacked on the brick that made up her cell floor. Men she guessed by how heavy their steps had sounded. Allen tensed up wishing that she could see again but knew that her wishing would be for not.

As she was yanked forward the men unlocked her shackles but not before casting a heavier spell of her innocence making it unbearably heavy and dragged her from the small cell.

Allen tried to walk/limp with them but kept tripping over slightly lifted tiles, up steps and around corners. No one said a word to or around her and so when they stopped and Leverrier spoke she jumped slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want to answer my questions Walker. It would be very beneficial at postponing your execution date"

"Why don't you go to hell" she spat. Glaring, hopefully in his direction.

The director breathed a sigh "Such a shame. You truly were an amazing exorcist."

The creak of a door opening didn't do much to startle the young girl but the freezing wind that came with it caught her full on attention. As she was dragged out doors into the cold she inhaled deeply a smile on her face. She imagined the sun high up in the sky shining down on everyone, The snow laying there in a blanket covering everything snugly. The sleeping trees swaying in the slight breeze with icicles hanging off their branches. The ocean calm and vast lied ahead of her big and blue. To her it was a glorious sight that only she could see but was gone as soon as she was once again pushed and dragged to where they were taking her.

"It's a pity that your sight was taken from you" He spoke condescendingly "It really is beautiful today"

"Who's fault do you suppose that is?" She grumbled under her breath "What are you doing taking me out here? Trying a change in tactics?"

Leverrier snorted but didn't answer instead he stopped causing the two men carrying/dragging me to halt. "Do you know what day it is?" was the random question.

"No I'm afraid I couldn't find my calendar this morning." That comment earned her a punch to the ribs. Chuckling he said two words that made her voice catch in the back of her throat.

"December 25"

"Whatever you're execution date is coming up soon. We can all watch you burn."

"EXECUTION! WHAT WHEN!" I shouted in hopes of being answered

"December 25" With that he walked out leaving my composure to crumble.

Allen's eyes went extremely wide and breathing erratic, her blood felt like liquid ice in her veins. She tried to jerk away from the crows holding her but was dragged up some steps and tied to a pole. Kicking and screaming the whole way.

Calling on her innocence Allen tried to break the ropes attaching her to the wooden pole. So caught up in trying to get out she failed to notice the people gathering around. Until the director started to speak.

"Today we are gathered here to watch the death of the traitor known as Allen Walker." He spoke loud and clear "Her crimes are as fallowed: sharing secret knowledge of the Black Order, Fraternizing with the enemy, fabrication to the church and double crossing our organization. Punishment for crimes such as these is death."

As his speech was finished people started yelling and screaming some in joy others in despair and disbelief.

"WHAT NO ALLEN ISN'T A NOAH SHE CANT BE!" That was lenalee

"YAHOO BURN THE BITCH" was of course Choji.

Allen never knew why he hated me but she guessed that was just they was he was.

Soon the smell of fire was in the air as the crows lit the logs around her. Some people yelled louder calling for them to stop but was drowned out by those cheering the fire on.

The albino started to panic. "IM NOT A NOAH PLEASE IM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" She cried helplessly tears falling down her cheeks in thick rivulets only to dry up in the fire below. The flames were getting higher the blazing heat licking the bottom of her pant legs singing the tips.

"Leverrier you have to stop this. It's inhumane" Koumi yelled grabbing the man's arm.

He only laughed and pushed the supervisor back down. "What's wrong with burning someone for their crimes. Why should it be humane if she isn't even human"

"This is not the Salem witch trials. She is human and an exorcist you do not have the authorization to do this to her"

"Do you want to take her place then" he asked smugly knowing that Koumi could not do it.

/NEAH HELP PLEASE UNCLE!/ She cried desperately into her mind as the fire around her grew.

Allen's scream was soul shattering as the fire burned her legs and made its way up. The pain so intense it rivaled stabbing herself with the sword of exorcism. Unnoticed in her state a well of power began to fill.

"ALLEN! NO LET ME GO. GRAMPS I HAVE TO HELP HER. PLEASE!" Lavi screeched terror clear in his voice

Lenalee was crying bagging Leverrier to stop. Koumi held her tightly preventing her from running up and saving her friend.

When the heat began to creep up her left arm she began to lose conscious her mind felt numb as her eyelids dropped and head fell forward.

"Release me" a voice whispered into her mind

"Who?" The whitette asked weakly

"Hurry child"it urged. The well rising

"How?"

"let it all go. Remove the restraints you set on me"

"I can't"

"So you're just going to let yourself be burned at the stake for something you can't control"

/help me please/

"The only way you can be save is if you do it yourself"

"THAN WHAT HELP ARE YOU" She yelled out loud. Finally the well broke causing a wave of pure untamed dark matter to hit. Knocking everyone off their feet and putting out the raging fire.

As lenalee got back onto her feet she looked around at the damage that had been caused. Some finders and crows had been thrown hard enough that they lied unconscious in a puddle of their own blood. Miranda's time record was activated blocking some people from the blast. Maker of Eden was activated as well. The dark boots accommodator gasped as she lied eyes on the albino.

The black matter crawled up her body creating a body suit that covered everything but her left arm and right leg. Her short white hair now falling to mid back and swaying to light breeze that surrounded them. Once silver eyes were now rimmed with gold as six stigmata lined her forehead three on each side the center left untouched awaiting the seventh.

"Restrain her!" Leverrier yelled at some crows as he picked himself up from under some debris.

The men and women in red cloaks all rushed toward the teen talismans at the ready. Allen turned her head and smiled and started humming. The her voice carried out loud and clear in the crows ear some clutched at their throats while others fell, never to move or breathe again.

When her tune ended Allen laughed and started to dance to a rhythm only she could hear. Her body swaying elegantly through the trail of dead bodies before suddenly stopping her eyes opening wide in pain as she fell to her knees clutching at her head.

"WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR!" The inspector yelled at the stunned exorcist's "AFTER HER!"

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were stuck there frozen. Not comprehending what was going on. As they watched two exorcists go after the small girl. General Socalo and the low ranking Choji innocence drawn and activated preparing to fight the hybrid.

"NO STOP!" Yelled Lavi knocking the other two out of their shock as he ran to his little sister.

Lenalee activated her innocence and flew to her best friend in an attempt to protect her from the raging exorcist's.

"Please stop Allen's already down she can't hurt us" she begged

Socalo glared at the young lady in front of him "Look around you little girl. She's a noah she doesn't care about anything other than her own neck"

"That's not true she's only scared she can't help who she's related to" The general didn't wait for her to finish with a well-aimed kick she was thrown back.

"LENALEE! Little hammer big hammer grow, grow ,grow" Lavi yelled as he swung towards the general. Caught off guard Lavi hit his mark throwing the general. Reaching the albino he pulled on her arm "Come on Allen get up!"

The red head didn't get a response the first time but after the third try he got a response "It hurts" was whimpered.

"What hurts Allen?"

"The noise, make it stop it hurts, hurts bad, the noise bad, bad noise hurts" she rambled voice hoarse with pain.

"We'll, we'll get you outta here alright lil sis?" the redhead deactivated his innocence and picked her up bridal style "Can you open up an ark gate?"

Allen shook her head her silver locks swaying with the movement.

"Okay, okay umm-"

The bookman's apprentice was cut off by a shrill whistle from across the lot. Looking over he was surprised to see Road, Tyki, The Earl and a white cape with a sliver mask much like crown clown standing there. Roads usual sweet and innocence façade was replaced by cold fury. The earl looked the same as ever but had a more of a threatening air to him.

"Holy shit is that shounen!?" Tyki exclaimed eyes opened wide in pure shock.

"thehehehe what's a matter dear uncle did you not know our Darlin exorcist was female" teased the

Spiky haired girl. "I would've expected you of all people to know that."

"Now, now Road there's no need to tease Tyki for things he doesn't know." The earl scolded the Noah "besides we get to have some fun today 3"

Shocked at their sudden appearance Lavi failed to notice the cape right beside him and Allen until it was right beside them.

"Holy shit!" Pointing his innocence at the white thing the strangest thing happened. His innocence started humming as if communicating with the white cape.

"Crown" whispered Allen as she reached towards it.

Lavi watch speechless as the white being wrapped itself around Allen's left arm and around her shoulders like her innocence usually does.

"Innocence activate" she whispered

And in a flash of white light her left arm changed into the claw like arm with crown clowns white jacket lined with blackish purple.

"Let me go Lavi" commanded the hybrids voice strong and steady.

Confused and bewildered the redhead obeyed and set her on her feet. Activating his innocence once she was standing.

The two of the three Noah were already locked in battle with multiple people. Road had 5 people in her "dream world" and was flinging her sharpened candles at Choji while Miranda and Tidol had their innocence activated to protect those unable to fight or who were to injured to . Tyki was fighting with generals Socalo and Cloud and the Earl was standing there levitating watching the carnage unfold.

Allen focused on everyone around her. Their voices, their scent she settled on her target. Running to where Leverrier stood the albino opened her lips and a tune played out. Freezing everyone who turned to stop her including the Hitler like man. He watched eyes wide and body statue like as the young girl charged aiming straight for him she disappeared for a moment before reappearing behind him wrapping her clawed hand around his neck.

"I think you got it wrong." The blind girl whispered "It's not my execution date. It's yours."

The girl didn't even think about what she was going to do next. She turned the man around to face her before in a quick heavy strike of her hand she cut his throat smiling as she did so.

"At least you got to see who was going to murder you." She spat dropping the now lifeless corps.

She was about to walk away when she felt a murderous presence behind her. Allen had just enough time to life her arm as a guard before mugen came slashing down "

"You monster" Kanda growled "Why won't you just fucking die you little bitch"

Allen jumped back in an attempt to make some distance but kanda followed.

"Monster. What about that man he's the reason for the second exorcist projects, the reason why most women are frightened at night and why some of the science department disappeared. I MAY BE HALF NOAH BUT THAT MAN WAS THE MONSTER" she yelled aiming a round house kick to the Japanese man's gut.

Kanda ducked then kicked Allen's legs out from under her sending her spiraling to the ground. She gasped as the impact left her breathless but stilled when she felt the tip of kanda's sword pressing against her throat.

"Why?" he whispered brokenly "Why did it all turn out like this?"

Allen was speechless. The raven haired man's sword started shaking but he continued anyway. "Life was good until you came here. Leverrier never would have shown up. I never would have known about Alma and Lenalee and Lavi would be safe and not fighting to protect you THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" he screeched.

"Then end it "Her voice was strong and steady as she stared straight into his eyes even if she couldn't see she could picture it.

Kanda prepared the final strike but was thrown from the beaten lady by a man in a fat suit (A/N: Also known as the Millennium earl)

"Now, now Mr. Kanda we cannot have you injuring our precious 14th 3" smiled the man as he bent down to pick the young girl up.

She fell limp in his arms as He touched her pale forehead. The six stigmata disappearing one at a time as the dark matter slowly absorbed into her skin leaving her in her burnt to a crisp prisoners outfit and white cape that was wrapped securely around her body.

"Tyki-pet, Road time to go and let's take the red head with us"

TBC….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates im just kinda slow


End file.
